A Battle Within Battles-Fox/Falco
by Din
Summary: This is Fox and Falco´s point of view in my big story "A Battle Within Battles".Zelda and Pokemon are the other two parts to this thing.R&R please.No flames,don´t be mean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:I don't own any of the Starfox Characters or the rest that Im going to use...there,I said it!You happy now?! (runs out crying)  
  
Author's Note: This is Fox and Falco's point of view in my one big story "A Battle Within Battles". So far it's been Zelda and Link and now this one, there will be one for Pokémon too.It might not make sense now but just wait a couple of chapters and the story will be revieled.Hope you like it, oh and just like my other fic., please rate it on a scale of 1 through 10,thanks.  
  
A Battle Within Battles  
  
Fox/Falco  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Fox !Bogey on your six, watch out",a voice said from an intercom from inside an Arwing.  
  
"Yeah,I see it.Hang on",Fox replied rather bored.Though the Starfox team defeated Andross and regained peace in the Lylat sistem,no one seemed to need them any more,why would they?They lived in perfect harmony...well not really.Crimes are still being done but atleast no one has tried to take over the world...yet. You could say they were unemployed, something that the team always hated.  
  
"Al right, your going down for the hundredth time",Fox whispered to himself as he watched the enemy come closer to him. He began to shoot the twin blaster at it, destroying it easily.4 more enemies began to appeare out of no where and started shooting at him, making some minor scratches on his Arwing, nothing to worry about. Barrel rolling, he avoided each attack and shot a nova bomb at them, completely destroying three out of four, "Your not getting away that easily". Fox began to chaise the enemy, here and there, ducking under giant meteors and passing through space trash (rocks and stuff). Using the boost, he got close enough to the enemy for an easy kill. Ready to release the Nova bomb, the enemy had disappeared. No! It didnt, it just went under a giant meteor, the same one that was about to smack Foxs Arwing. Fox hadn't seen it before until it was too close,too distracted searching for the enemy that "disappeared"."Oh,shiiit!"he yelled as he pulled the wheel towards him  
so that the Arwing would go up,trying to avoid the crash.Doing so,the Arwing barely passed the huge rock,barely!The rock was scratching the hell out of the ship from under,making horrible screeching sounds as it passed the metal."Shit!Shit!Shit!"Fox yelled.Taking a few seconds,the Meteor finally passed,his twin blaster was destroyed and he only had one bomb left.  
  
"Arwing under severe damage", a mechanical voice said, Fox just looked at the monitor which told him this, "No? You think!" Fox said sarcastically, pounding the thing so that it will shut up. Slippy is so going to kick my tail,Fox thought,a worrysome look on his face. A beeping noise began to sound, Fox looked at what looked like a clock to his left, it was counting backwards, 5 MINTES LEFT,it read."Shit!5 minutes,that's not enough time.Where hell are you you piece of..." He searched for the enemy. After a while, the clock was already at one minute left (where does the time go,huh?) .Fox looked at it, wide-eyed,there would be no way that he could finish this in time.A shot was fired from the back, Fox had almost lost full control of the Arwing. He checked the scanner,the enemy was right on his tail, there was still time. "Program will be over in 10...9..."the mechanical voice said.  
  
"Not yet.Not yet.Not yet!NOT YET!"Fox said,hoping that that will by him some time, yeah, it didn't work.  
  
"...7...6..."The enemy kept shooting at him, barrel rolling was the only thing he could think of."...5...4..."Fox hesitaed for a while and finally thought of something.Hope it works!,he thought. Using the bust,he pulled the wheel to himself again,"...3...",the Arwing made a flip until it was on back of the enemy,"...2..."Getting the target set,he launched his last nova bomb at it,"...1..."A large starlike explosion appeared in the enemy's place,Fox flew right through it in triumph, pieces of shatered metal began to fly all over,the target was destroyed."...0...Mission Accomplished...Program disabled..."  
  
"YEAH!!!Whoohooo!!",Fox cheered from inside the cockpit. The space scene in which Fox had done all of this was begining to fade until the only thing that was visible was Fox's Arwing,he was on a mission simulator that Slippy had built two months ago.  
  
Jumping out of the Arwing and onto the floor,Peppy came over to him.  
  
"How was it?" Peppy asked.  
  
"Piece of cake"Fox replied,he knew it wasn't "a piece of cake",he was almost killed from that asteroid...well not exactly killed but he would have failed,he just kept his calm and showed off.Peppy stared at him with a skeptical look.  
  
"Yeah,I can see that",he said,noticing the damage on the bottom part of the Arwing,"Good thing you asked Slippys permision,otherwise hed have you killed"  
  
"Uh...permission?"Fox asked,scratching the back of his head.He had no clue of what he was talking about.  
  
"This is a prototype,Fox.Its never been tested.You did ask for his permission,right?"  
  
"I..."  
  
An electronic door opened from that room and in walked Falco, his wings crossed. He walked over to the two but didn't say any thing.He obseved closely the Arwing that just had been used,and noticed all of the destruction that the meteor had caused under it.Falco began to snicker,trying to hold back the laughter,"Heh,heh,heh...Slippy's going to kill you",Falco said.his sight on Fox.Pepppy looked at him too,also trying to hide the laughter and doing a much better job than Falco.Fox gulped.  
  
"M-maybe he wont notice",Fox said,hoping that it was true.  
  
"Maybe he won't notice?What the hell is wrong with you!Slippy built this thing piece by piece,he knows everything about it.Last week he noticed a squashed fly from under the left engine of mine,he was standing 20 feet away!I think he will notice this whole massacre",Falco replied."I would love to stay here and watch his tail being kicked by Slippy,but I have something else to do,Ill visit you in the hospital when I'm done",Falco walked out.Passing Peppy,he whispered to him,"Youll record it for me,right?"Peppy stared at him,  
  
"Just go"  
  
"Fine!See if I do you any favors!"Falco pressed a button on the wall,the door slide open and he walked out.  
  
"Im dead aren't I?"Fox asked.  
  
"Yep",Peppy responded.A piece of the Arwing fell to the floor with a clank sound,he was in Slippy's mercy.  
  
"Hey guys!"came the voice of Slippy as he walked in the room cheerfully,"Guess what I found ou...."his cheerfull nature turned into amazement as he saw the destruction of his hard work.His eyes became dead,his mouth was open and his hand couldn't stop poiting at the messed up Arwing,he stuttered as he tried to say something.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone,heh heh"Peppy whispered to Fox.  
  
"No!No,you can't go!Don't leave me here with him.He'll kill me for sure!"Fox said desperetley as he clinged onto Peppys arm,trying to make him stay.  
  
"Fox!Grow up will you?!Sooner or later he will say something to you,theres no way around it.Be a male and face the danger!"Peppy undid foxs fingers off his coat and started to walk out,Fox stood there on his knees.  
  
"Good luck",he whispered to him.Fox gulped again.Standing up,he slowly walked over to Slippy,his hands and legs shaking,aswell as his voice.  
  
"Heh heh...umm... it works?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:...umm...read the first chapter.  
  
Authors Note:Well,this one isnt as popular as the Zelda one but Im still with it,Im not giving up yet.The whole smash brothers concept will come as soon as possible.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wait?!Where are you going?!"Falco aked as he went back and forth from Katts apartment as she loaded a bunch of clothes in a suitcase.  
  
"I told you already,I have to go.Ill be back like in a week or so",Katt replied,not even looking at him from all the movement.  
  
"Are you leaving me?What did I do wrong?I promise Ill change!Just tell me what I did wrong!"Falco said,down on his knees and begging her to stay,very unlike him,...he didnt even know what he was sorry for or what was going on.Katt stared at him,her left eyebrow was raised,what the hell is wrong with him?she thought.  
  
"Falco,I never said I was leaving you.And I never will.Come on,get up".He stood up,his eyes beemed with happiness when he heard this.He grabbed her hand-er paw gently and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Really?"he asked,wishfully.A tender smile appeared on her face,she always did think he looked cute when he was confused.  
  
"Of course I wont leave you,Falco."  
  
"Then whats with all the clothes and stuff?"  
  
"Im just going to something,thats all"  
  
"To what?A convention?Staying over with a relative?Another mission?What?"  
  
"It sounds kind of silly.Im sort of going to this tournament.To get away from the whole mission thing"  
  
"Ooohhh.Well that sounds ok.What kind of tournament is it?"  
  
"Fighting"  
  
"Oh,fighting-FIGHTING?!!What are you out of your mind?!You can get killed out there".  
  
"You see?This is exactly why I didnt tell you before.You are so damn possesive".She snatched away her hand from his grip and went over to her bed where the lugage sat and continued packing.Falco looked at her in amazement,how could she have said that he was possesive?Aside from the fact that he needed to know where she was all the time and who she was with,but he does that out of love...right?  
  
"Possesive,me?!How could you say that?I'm just worried about you.You know I love you,Katt.I never intende to invade your space"  
  
"Falco ,I know you care,but sometimes you care too much!Listen,I want to do this for me,alright?Im tired of living like this.Things are very peacefull right now,and I like that,but I need to live sometimes.Could you try to understand?"  
  
"Oh,I understand.I understand perfectly.In orther for you to LIVE,you need to die first in the ring,right?No!Absolutely not.You are not going".He crossed his wings on his chest and stood next to her with a firm look,she was not going and that was that.Katt didnt think-so.She zipped up the bag and held on to the handle,she gave him a bad look.  
  
"I didnt ask for your permission,good-bye",she said angrily as she walked towards the door,bag in hand,and slammed the door open.  
  
"Wait!Katt,I didnt mean...!!"Falco shouted,but Katt was already too far away to hear his calls,"...to get you upset..."he whispered with a sigh,he knew what he did was wrong,"...sorry". 


End file.
